


i'll be good (for all of the time that i never could)

by bilgegungoren00



Series: who is in control? [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Lieutenant!Connor, Near Death, Role Reversal AU, Stabbing, android!hank, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: Connor and Hank investigate the incident at the Stratford Tower.Role reversal AU part 3WARNING: mature language





	1. feelings

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all!
> 
> sooo apparently i can't stop writing this AU, even when i'm so fucking busy - like, just had a 10 hour roadtrip busy. but anyway, here is the next part in this AU, and i hope you like it!
> 
> and as always, just a reminder, you probably should read the previous works before this, or else it would be incredibly confusing for you :)

Connor had been grabbing some coffee from the break room at the DPD when he heard about what went down in the Stratford Tower. Or, more likely when the television suddenly switched channels from the football game Detective Gavin Reed was watching—earning a loud “What the fuck?” from the detective—to the broadcast made by an android. An android demanding that his kinds have equal rights as humans.

Connor sympathized with the request, he _really_ did, but he knew that after this, the deviancy situation would blow out of proportion. It wasn’t a minor inconvenience anymore, it was a national disaster. _What a fucking headache._

Knowing he’d be whisked away to the “crime scene” anyway, Connor put his coffee in a disposable cup and returned to his desk, ignoring the looks people sent his way. Everyone was even more suspicious of androids now, and he was _that lieutenant_ investigating deviants with a fucking android as his partner. After that broadcast, he was bound to get some attention.

He tucked his phone and wallet into his pocket, attached his badge to his belt, and at the last second he decided to leave the packet of cigarettes on his desk. After the incident with Hank a couple of days ago, after Hank blatantly called him out on his addiction, he’d been trying to stop it. It…was a rocky process, to say the least. Even in the short amount of time that passed, he would be happy one day that he just smoked three cigarettes, only to relapse the next day. But, well, his packet now had lasted for three days, and it was a record time for him. He was trying to get better.

Fucking android, making Connor question his life choices and forcing him to change.

Captain Fowler left his office just that second, ordering Connor to deal with the situation at Stratford Tower, solve it as fast as possible, and, oh, take Hank with him. Connor nodded.

“On it, Lieutenant.” He texted the android quickly—apparently, each android had a built-in phone or some shit—and told him to meet Connor at the Tower. He didn’t wait for a response before he left.

* * *

Connor looked down from the roof of Stratford Tower, hands resting on the railing. The building was so tall, and the weather was so fucking bad that it was impossible to see the ground—at least with Connor’s less than perfect sight. He imagined an android might be able to see it. Especially the androids that escaped through the roof with parachutes strapped to their back.

The case was simple—meaning that the police didn’t have much to go on with. They didn’t even know how the androids managed to get into the building and reach the broadcasting room without being noticed. They came through the corridor, they didn’t break in, they made their broadcast and parachuted down the roof, leaving only one body behind, a dead human—simple. Four sets of footprints leading to the edge was the only indication of the number of androids involved.

Connor was sure there was more to it, so he requested security footage throughout the building in hopes to find these deviants, and then came up to the roof, letting others to their thing. Hank was investigating the crime scene now, and the android could process things much faster than Connor could even imagine. He just waited for the android’s report.

Fuck, he could use a cigarette right now.

He turned around with the footsteps approaching him. Hank. The android seemed to be eyeing the fall from the Tower, and it reminded Connor of the conversation they had a couple of days ago, in his old high school. _A tall enough building._ He stepped away from the edge.

“Found something?” Hank nodded curtly, stepping forward with a tablet.

“I think I identified our suspects. I know how they entered the building.” Connor arched his brow. Well, that was certainly _something_. “They used the androids stationed here.”

“What do you mean they _used_?”

“Here.” Hank tapped on a couple of buttons on the tablet, opening the security footage. It was in the lobby, and a guy was talking to one of the androids in the reception. At first, Connor thought it was just a human, but then the man grabbed the android’s hand, and his own went white—the material under his synthetic skin. It must be an android. “I think it somehow hacked into the androids’ systems so that they do it’s bidding.”

“Have we questioned the androids?” Hank shook his head.

“No, two of them already disappeared. But I think there must’ve been another deviant in the broadcasting room. The suspects—“

“Didn’t break in,” Connor finished his sentence. “And there were security cameras all around. Somebody must’ve let them in knowingly.”

“Yeah. The station androids are in the kitchen downstairs. I wanted to question them, but I thought I should let you know first.” Connor nodded, thoughts whirring in his head.

“Thanks,” he said, even though he knew reporting to him was Hank’s job. Not many people offered the much-deserved gratitude to androids. “Let’s go question them together.”

They were walking downstairs when a question popped into Connor’s mind. Both him and Hank had watched the broadcast made by the deviants now, yet Connor had never asked what the android thought about it. He was sure that Hank was on the road to deviancy, if he hadn’t already deviated. He glanced at Hank, trying to keep his question as nonchalant as possible.

“What do you think about the deviants’ request? Equal rights for androids?” Hank frowned, yet the answer came fast.

“It is a result of their malfunction.” Connor tried not to roll his eyes—unsuccessfully. “But it is just ridiculous. They might see themselves as humans, but their feelings come from faulty programming, nothing else.”

“But they do have feelings,” Connor argued. Hell, he was sure _Hank_ had feelings. The android already admitted to caring about Connor, but Connor thought there could be more to it. More feelings Hank wasn’t ready to admit. “Doesn’t it at least require us to respect them? I mean, there was a time humans thought animals couldn’t feel pain as well, subjecting them to horrific abuse. But now that we know differently, we have rules and regulations protecting animal rights. Maybe androids aren’t much different than that.” They stopped right in front of the kitchen. Hank looked at Connor, unflinching.

“They aren’t human, Lieutenant.”

“That doesn’t mean they can’t feel.” Connor shrugged, letting Hank think about that as he stepped inside the kitchen. There were three androids inside, all the same model, standing by the wall. Like prisoners.

Connor felt sick.

“Do we know which one is the deviant?” he asked Hank, but the android shook his head.

“No. But it shouldn’t be too hard to find out.” Connor gestured him to go on, deciding the best approach would be to watch as Hank did his thing. This was what he was built for, at the end—detective work and extracting confessions.

Hank stepped in front of the three androids. “Two of you are perfectly normal, functioning androids,” he started, “but one of you saw the deviants come into the building and said nothing about it. One of you let them inside this broadcasting room, going against your orders. And I’m going to find out who it is.” Connor crossed his arms, watching the androids closely. It happened in just a split second, but he caught the leftmost android glance at Hank before turning to the front.

He knew instantly that that was the deviant. But he let Hank continue. The android must’ve caught the movement as well. “Now, one thing deviants are capable of is empathy. I know, whichever of you is one, you wouldn’t want your friends disassembled, right? Because that’s what will happen to all of you if you don’t reveal yourself.”

A twitch in the deviant. Hank was definitely getting the reaction he was looking for. “I’m also informed that deviants can feel fear. You wouldn’t want to be disassembled, would you?” Hank stepped right in front of the deviant. Connor saw the deviant clench and unclench his fists. He stepped forward to intervene.

“Hank—“ But the android didn’t let him.

“Because we will disassemble you. We will tear you apart piece by piece if you don’t tell us who you are.” Fear crossed the deviant’s eyes. But instead of sympathy, a cold look crossed Hank’s eyes. He retracted his skin from his hand.

Connor immediately knew what he was planning to do. “Hank, don’t!” he rushed forward, trying to pull away the android. Hank grabbed the deviant’s hand—

And suddenly the deviant lashed out, pushing Hank away and grabbing Connor from his collar. Connor’s back connected with the kitchen counter when the deviant threw him, and then suddenly a red hot pain flared in his shoulder.

He looked down to see that the deviant stabbed him.

The deviant stepped back, this time turning to Hank. Fear gripped Connor’s heart. He needed to protect the android—but he couldn’t move. The pain was blinding, and when he tried to step forward he only fell down on his knees, jolts of pain rushing through his veins. He tried to look up, to at least see if Hank was okay, but all he saw was the deviant _ripping out_ something from Hank’s chest and throwing it to the other side of the room. Away from Hank.

Now, Connor didn’t know much about android anatomy, but he knew that piece was important—it was the equivalent of human heart for them. And the deviant had just ripped it out. Air left Connor’s lungs, and suddenly he didn’t even care about his life. He only cared about Hank. He needed to save Hank.

He reached for the knife on his shoulder, trying to grip it, but his hand was bloody and it was slipping off the handle. Connor cursed and gave up—he had to leave it there for now. He tried to focus his vision through the pain to look at Hank. Fuck, why did this hurt so much? It wasn’t as if this was the first time Connor was _stabbed_. Why was he fucking struggling with this damn pain when he needed to be strong the most?

He saw that Hank was crawling on the floor, and for a moment relief flooded him. If Hank was awake, he could reach his heart piece or whatever that was—wait. But Hank wasn’t going towards the heart piece. He was…going to the door. The door that the deviant closed behind him, presumably to stop them from asking for help.

Shit. _Shit._ Why the hell was Hank going to the door? He needed to get his heart!

It took Connor a second to understand. Hank was…sacrificing himself so that he could get help for Connor. He was going to go out there and ask for help instead of going for his heart. _Stupid android. Stupid._ Connor wanted to yell at Hank, but he didn’t have the strength. He looked at Hank’s heart piece.

Well, if the android wasn’t gonna get it, then _he_ would, damn it.

“Come on,” he whispered to himself as he grabbed the counter, pushing himself up to his feet. Pain shot through his left side but he ignored it, standing on his right leg and stumbling. He didn’t know how much time Hank had, but he knew he had to hurry.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. This was so not how he planned this day would go.

He didn’t dare look at Hank, not until he grabbed the heart piece. His ears were ringing and his vision was blacking out anyway—he didn’t have any time to waste. He steadied himself on the wall, the piece in his hand as he turned. He saw Hank by the door, struggling with the handle.

Shit. Hank _really_ didn’t have much time—and Connor doubted he could stay awake for much longer either. He threw all his weight to his right side, ignoring the jolts of pain coming from his shoulder every time he made a wrong move, and he _threw_ himself in Hank’s direction. He grabbed at anything he could find—chairs, tables, wall—to steady himself, to reach Hank, to save the damn android. _You’re fucking stupid, Hank,_ he couldn’t help thinking. _Fucking stupid._

He blinked through the black dots in his vision to focus on Hank, to see that he had managed to open the door. Connor wasn’t too far away from the android, either. Just a couple more steps. Ignore the pain. A couple more steps, and—

He fell over Hank, grunting as pain shot through him, but he still kept a tight grip on the heart piece. He pushed himself up to look at Hank’s face. His LED, Connor realized now, was blinking red and his eyes were closed. The android was barely holding on.

Despite the excruciating pain in his shoulder, Connor turned to Hank’s chest, to the empty compartment, and _jammed_ the piece inside, twisting it until it fit. His eyes turned to Hank’s face, and he lifted a bloody hand to his cheek. “Hank,” he whispered, even though it came out like a groan. “Hank, stay with me.” Fuck, Connor didn’t know when or how it happened, but he’d gotten attached to the damn android. Hank had helped him through his lowest moments and didn’t judge him for it, he saved his life multiple times in the cases, but most importantly, he’d been a friend to Connor. He knew all of Connor’s secrets, but he still stayed, and honestly Connor didn’t know how much he needed that. How much he needed someone to _stay,_ despite knowing who he was.

He turned his eyes to Hank’s LED, which was a steady red now, and watched it blink back to yellow at first, and then its normal blue. Relief washed over Connor as he collapsed onto Hank. His vision had completely blacked out, and he could feel exhaustion weighing over him. Exhaustion and pain. Oh, how good it would be to sleep…

The last thing he felt was an arm snaking around his waist and a soft word whispered to his ear. “Son…”


	2. hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all! i'm gonna be honest, i'm not feeling so sure about this chapter. i already wrote it twice, after i didn't like my initial draft, and i'm still not feeling 100% about it - but i'm gonna be having another roadtrip tomorrow so i wanted to get this in today. so i'm sorry if it isn't perfect, but i still hope you like it :)
> 
> p.s. a surprise character shows up in this chapter as well... ;)

Connor didn’t particularly _hate_ hospitals. Sure, he wasn’t very fond of them, but their neatness and cleanliness always calmed him. To an outsider at least, everything looked ordered and planned, giving a sense of comfort.

Though he knew, from his brother Caleb, that behind the scenes, not everything was as clean-cut as it seemed. Especially when emergency situations were concerned, impulse and instinct took over as saving a patient became the first priority. An emergency situation…like a stabbed lieutenant.

Connor immediately knew where he was when he woke up. The steady beeping, the slight pain in his shoulder, and the bright white light all pointed to a hospital room. It took him just a tad longer to remember why he was there.

His eyes flew open as his heart skipped a beat. He was almost certain that Hank was okay, he remembered the android’s LED flashing blue before darkness fell over him, but he was still worried. He looked around, skipping all the commonalities of a hospital room to find…

Hank, sitting next to him, his hands folded over his lap. His eyes were closed and his LED was flashing yellow, indicating that he must be making a report to Cyberlife. Connor tried to push himself up to a sitting position—it sent a jolt of pain through his left arm, but nothing close to the pain he felt in Stratford Tower—and cleared his throat to get Hank’s attention. The android’s LED flickered red before turning to blue and he finally opened his eyes.

First thing Connor noticed was Hank’s disheveled look. His shirt was torn open and his clothes were stained with both blue and red blood all over. His hair, which he usually kept neatly tied in a ponytail, was falling down in a bloody mess. Hank hadn’t changed, even though it seemed like it’d been some while since the incident at the Stratford Tower.

The second thing Connor noticed was that Hank was _angry._ And it wasn’t the slight disappointment or annoyance that flickered in his eyes whenever something didn’t go his way; it was full blown anger—targeted at _Connor_.  

Shit. Okay. Connor probably did deserve that. He cleared his throat again. “How bad was it?” he asked, gesturing at his bandaged shoulder. Hank tightened his lips into a thin line.

“The knife barely missed anything vital,” he almost hissed between his clenched teeth. It was _weird_ to see the normally calm android like this—furious. “Your movements caused it to tear some skin and muscles, but that’s it. You’re incredibly lucky that it didn’t hit your lungs or arteries.”

Well, so it wasn’t _that_ bad…Connor thought at least. He’d had worse injuries, with scars left behind to prove it. Being in the police force was a dangerous business.

“You shouldn’t have even tried to move when that android stabbed you. You could’ve made this so much worse. You could’ve _died,_ Connor.”

Connor searched Hank’s face. There was no joke in his expression. Not that he doubted Hank—if the android used his first name, it must’ve been serious.

He shook his head. “That android took out your heart piece—or whatever you call it,” he tried to explain himself. “I wasn’t about to let you die, Hank, not if—“

“But I’m not alive, Connor!” Hank yelled, interrupting him. Connor blinked. It was probably the first time he heard Hank yell. “If I die, my body will be replaced and my memories will be transferred. You are irreplaceable. If you die, that’s _it_.”

Connor froze with those words. Fuck. He didn’t know that Hank could be replaced. It wasn’t like he was given a manual as to how the android worked. He could’ve probably guessed that, but he’d acted on instinct. Hank was his partner, and he had to save him.

And besides…was Hank really replaceable? Sure, his body and his memories could be regenerated, but would it really be Hank? Or would he lose something essential to him?

Connor couldn’t risk that. But most of all, he couldn’t watch Hank die. Replaceable or not, he knew it would leave a scar in his heart.

“Hank, you’re not replaceable,” he argued softly, a contrast to the android’s loud words. Hank shook his head, ready to argue, but Connor continued. “Not for me, at least. I’m not watching you die.”

“You shouldn’t try to save me at the expense of your own life. I can’t let you die because of me,” Hank objected. Connor arched his brow. For someone who claimed androids couldn’t feel anything, Hank certainly seemed to feel a whole lot.

“Why do you even care?” Connor asked. “If you’re just an android?” Hank blinked, desperation distorting his expression. His LED flickered between yellow and red as he tried to come up with an answer.

“Because you’re…you’re important to my mission. Your death would delay me.” Connor rolled his eyes. Hank… He could be just like a human for one moment, and then the next he’d revert back to his programming, with his glassy eyes and blank face.

“Is that why you saved me instead of trying to save yourself?” he asked quietly. Hank glanced at him.

“Your probability of survival increased if I went for the door directly instead of getting my thirium pump regulator.” Hank didn’t give any numbers, and Connor couldn’t help wondering how much of an increase that was—especially since the android’s LED was flickering yellow. Because statistically speaking, an increase from, say, 40% to 45% wasn’t that much—at least not enough to risk your life.

Connor decided it didn’t matter. “Thank you,” he told Hank, truly grateful. He could’ve easily been dead if the android didn’t open the door to get help. “For saving my life.”

“I only did—“

“Hank,” Connor stopped him. “Just accept the damn gratitude.” Hank seemed like he was going to argue for a moment, but then he nodded. His LED turned yellow then—but it wasn’t the stress kind of yellow. Hank seemed to be accessing some sort of information. Connor frowned. “Hank?”

Hank focused back on him. “Your brother, Caleb, is here,” he explained. Connor…couldn’t even be surprised about it. Because _of course_ Caleb came. For someone who’d been a medicine geek and was going to med school, the boy had a tendency to exaggerate Connor’s injuries and pop up to the hospital even if something minor happened. When Caleb was young, their father joked that he was the caretaker of the family.

It wasn’t much wrong, either. Caleb was as talkative as Connor was secretive, and as loving as Connor was distant. And with his bubbly personality, he was the only person that could make Connor laugh. Needless to say, Connor liked his little brother, just as much as Caleb liked and looked up to him.

Just as Hank finished his words, the door was pushed open and Caleb’s voice filled the room. Caleb and Connor looked _uncannily_ alike, enough that people said he was like a younger Connor. One difference was in their voice—Connor’s was more deep and quiet, while Caleb’s was thinner and louder. Though that might just be an indication of their personalities as well.

“ _He already has a visitor_ my ass,” Caleb was mumbling as he stepped in, a package of cat food hanging from his hand. Connor smiled. At first, whenever something like this happened, Caleb brought him flowers—but then they both realized how useless that was. So now, Caleb got him unconventional, albeit way more useful, gifts—like food for his cat, Sumo. “As if Connor has any friends other than me— _Shit._ “ Caleb stopped halfway through the door when his eyes found Hank. His brows climbed to his forehead. “Did you come out of a war or something?”

Connor chuckled. Leave it to Caleb to be as blunt as possible. “Come in, Caleb,” he told his brother, and Caleb slowly walked towards the bed, keeping one eye on Hank. “Don’t worry. Hank won’t bite you.”

A blush tinted Caleb’s cheeks as he stopped. Hank just looked amused—at least, as amused as an android could look, which was close to a blank face, really. Connor noticed that Hank acted more human whenever he was alone with him, but when someone else was around he reverted back to his programming.

Interesting. Connor decided to look into that further.

“I didn’t think it would,” Caleb muttered before turning to Hank. “Hi, I’m—“

“Caleb, Connor’s brother,” Hank interrupted. “I’ve heard about you.” Caleb glanced at Connor, a brow raised, but Connor just shrugged. Hank was…Hank. He probably didn’t even notice that he looked scary with all the blood over him.

“Hank, why don’t you go back home…or wherever you go?” Connor said, deciding that it wasn’t a good idea to keep the android and Caleb in the same room. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Hank, fortunately, didn’t object and just left. Caleb watched him leave with wide eyes and an open mouth before he spun back to look at Connor. “Should I be worried about Hank? You know, with all the android bullshit going around…”

Connor didn’t hesitate as he shook his head. If there was one android he was sure wouldn’t hurt him, it was Hank. “Don’t worry about him. He’s one of the good ones.” He shifted on the bed to open some space for his brother, and patted the open spot. Caleb sat down quickly, putting aside his backpack and cat food. “How are you?” Connor asked.

“Well, you know, any news that gets me out of class is good news—Not that I’d want you to get stabbed, but…” Connor just chuckled as he put a hand on his brother’s arm.

“Yeah, I get what you mean. Is it that bad?” It seemed like Caleb was waiting for just that question, because he threw his hands up in the air and _immediately_ started complaining.

“Are you _kidding_ me? It’s like bashing your head against a wall over and over again. Why didn’t you stop me when I said I wanted to be a doctor?” Connor shrugged.

“There was no stopping you, Caleb. You had your mind set on it.”

“I know!” Caleb cried out and let his head fall on Connor’s shoulder. Connor smiled at his little brother—he could be just like a little child sometimes—in a very endearing way. “I’m so stupid. I thought I could be a doctor and help people like you do, but if I can’t even get through first year of med school, then how am I gonna be a good one?”

Damn. Caleb’s words hit very close to home for Connor. He’d thought exact same things when he failed at anything—except there was the weight of his family in his mind as well. He knew how destructive that line of thought could get—his panic attacks were enough of an indication.

“Hey, Caleb,” he whispered, ruffling the boy’s hair. “How are your grades?” He knew they were good—Caleb let him know about it almost daily—but he needed Caleb to remember that for himself.

“They’re straight As,” Caleb said sheepishly, lifting his head. “But I have to work day and night for it! I don’t know how you did it when you were in school—it was, like, effortless for you.”

Connor grimaced. _Well, it wasn’t,_ he thought, _but I never let you guys see it._ And damn, how could he tell Caleb about his panic attacks, knowing how much the boy looked up to him? How much his successes meant to his little brother? If Caleb knew he was struggling so much that he had panic attacks daily—to the point that he even harmed himself—the boy would be crushed. And Connor was not going to let that happen. He needed to be the big brother in this situation—Caleb needed him to be.

“It wasn’t effortless for me. I worked a lot as well, Caleb. And it wasn’t like I never failed—“

“You only had, like, one B in your whole high school career, and you finished the police academy top of your class.”

“And that was the result of a lot of sleepless nights and exhaustion. Success doesn’t come easy to anyone—you have to work for it, and that’s okay. People who claim they’re successful without working are eventually gonna fail, but people who work hard for it will come out on top no matter what.” He searched Caleb’s eyes to make sure his brother understood. Caleb shook his head.

“Damn, Connor, how do you always know what to say?” Connor chuckled, smoothing Caleb’s shirt before dropping his hand on the boy’s knee.

“Well, I’ve had a fuck ton of experience. You’ll get there as well. Someday, when I come here stabbed, you’ll be the one stitching me up.” A grin pulled Caleb’s lips, probably at the thought of that.

“With how much you find yourself in the hospital, I’d probably be busy. Although, what was it this time?” he gestured at the wound. “How serious was it?”

Connor shrugged. “An inch to the right and I’d probably be dead.” Caleb just chuckled. (When Connor was first injured on the job, the boy had gone crazy, even though it was just a bullet grazing his arm—he hadn’t even needed stitches. But at this point, it’d become such a frequent thing that as long as there wasn’t a life-threatening situation, they could easily joke about it.)

“Damn. The guy got you good.”

“I just wasn’t prepared for it.” And Connor had also been trying to save Hank, but he didn’t think Caleb would appreciate that, so he didn’t say a word.

“I’m sure you weren’t.” Connor glared at Caleb’s tone. “What?”

“Nothing. I just… I love you, kiddo. You know that, right?” Caleb grinned and hugged Connor after making sure he wouldn’t hurt him.

“I love you, too, big brother.” Connor smiled and ran his fingers through Caleb’s hair.

It was moments like this that reminded Connor why he didn’t end it all, when every day was like struggling against a current. It was for Caleb, and Richard, and his parents, who all needed him in their own ways. They kept him going.

Not only that, they gave him a reason to keep going, and that was all Connor could ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i normally don't like explaining something about the story like this, but i feel like for this chapter this was necessary. when i proofread this chapter, at first Connor's interactions with Caleb felt a bit OOC - even though i'd been very sure about it when i first wrote it. Connor seemed too open and too relaxed - but then i remembered why i wrote him like that: Connor loves Caleb. they are family, and they are very close to each other, so Connor allows himself to be open with him in a way he isn't with anyone else. moreover, he knows how Caleb looks up to him, and he wants to present a good image to his brother. of course it's going to be different than any relationship Connor has with other people. 
> 
> anyway, just wanted to say that, because i'm actually really proud about how i presented them here. i wanted to make Caleb a bit different than Connor, add a bit of that innocence we see in the game, so i hope you liked that! and let me know if you want to see more of him - i'm sure we can find him a place :)


End file.
